Life
by scorpion22
Summary: When two of the gang get married will they live happily ever after or is life that cruel read and find out. review please.


It has always been my belief that life is a bitch, and it never turns out the way you want it to so first of all I own nothing, but here enjoy and review.

Chapter one

"Shaggy what's wrong "asked Velma she and Shaggy had been dating for the past four years, and in all that time she had never seen him look so scared.

" Nothing " answered Shaggy he had seen thousands of scary monsters, but he never felt more scared then he did tonight, and there wasn't a monster in sight.

"Then why are you shaking "asked Velma eyeing him, she could see he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Velma I love you…do you love me "asked Shaggy ignoring her question as he took her hand in his.

"Jenekies yes "breathed Velma leaning her forehead against his.

"Velma can you picture us having a life together "asked Shaggy.

"Yeah I can't picture my life without you "whispered Velma feeling as his arms came to be around her.

"Marry me "whispered Shaggy as he slipped a small simple diamond ring on her finger.

"Shag "breathed Velma going pale as a ghost and beginning to shake.

"I love you Velms and I want to marry you "whispered Shaggy taking both her hands in his.

"Why "asked Velma shaking her head, and for the first time Shaggy saw Velma look confused.

" Come on Velms you should know by now you're the smartest, sexiest, most beautiful, groovy chick I have ever met and I love you how many times do I have to say it " asked Shaggy kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Now will you marry me or not "asked Shaggy as her arms appeared around his neck.

"Did you expect me to say no "asked Velma as she nodded her head before kissing him? Shaggy pulled her down onto the dirt floor kissing her over and over again.

" Shaggy and Velma sitting in a tree KISSING, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Shaggy jr. in a baby carriage " sang Shaggy kissing her as he spelled out KISSING.

"I hate that song "whispered Velma as he kissed her again slipping his tongue into her mouth. Velma felt as he took off her skirt as he kissed her, and she found she couldn't protest like she would have usually. He slid her panties aside as his hand came between her legs. She felt a finger enter her as she moaned into the kiss. She moaned again as another finger entered her, and then a third, moaning into his lips as he curled them inside her core hitting her special spot. When he hit her G spot Velma couldn't help, but scream.

Shaggy covered her mouth with his catching every sound she made preying no one had heard them.

"Shhhh Velms quiet "whispered Shaggy kissing her again catching every sound they made together. He moved his fingers inside her continuing to curl his fingers to reach all the right spots, while his other hand cupped his breast from underneath her orange sweater and bra.

"I love you "they whispered at the same moment together working on each others clothes. His lips grazed her neck moving to both her shoulders lightly biting her flesh, she tasted of coffee, sweet honey, and vanilla to Shaggy it was mouthwatering.

There wasn't an inch of her body her didn't kiss, an inch he didn't touch, he worshipped her like she was a goddess. Velma came as he was sucking her tits, covering his fingers in her juices.

"I love you Velms "breathed Shaggy as he kissed her deeply catching each sound she made, feeling as her hands found his face.

"I love you too "she cried kissing him as tears stained her cheeks while she watched him lick her juices from his own fingers.

"Your disgusting Shaggy "said Velma shaking her head at his actions.

"Oh shut up "muttered Shaggy as he handed her the dirt covered orange sweater he had just removed, kissing her as he did.

" We're covered in dirt Shaggy do you want to go back to headquarters to tell people we're getting married or go back to headquarters and take a shower first " asked Velma standing next to him now, and walking into his arms before kissing him. Shaggy kissed her back suddenly dipping her and kissing her more deeply.

"You want to take a shower first don't you "whispered Velma still dipped, and held safely in his arms. "No guess again "laughed Shaggy kissing her and picking her up into his arms.

"Put me down "squealed Velma as he set her inside the mystery machine on the passenger side before going to the driver's side. He started the mystery machine, driving like a maniac back to headquarters, pulling into the driveway, and getting out he ran over to the passenger side. Flinging the door open Velma found herself in his arms again being carried to the front door. Shaggy kicked the headquarters door open, carrying Velma inside to find Fred, Daphne, and Scooby in the front room.

"We're getting married "he screamed twirling Velma around in circles till he got dizzy and fell down with her still in his arms.

Ten months later on May eighteenth Shaggy Rogars and Velma Dinkly were to be married. They would be married at the coolsville museum; it was going to be a private ceremony for friends and family only. " This is it " whispered Shaggy as he stood at the end of the altar for the first time looking scared, Fred stood next to him, his best man. Scooby wanted to be the ring bearer while Daphne was the maid of honor; she kept saying she would always be the maid of honor, but never a bride through the entire planning. Scooby came down the aisle as the music began balancing a pillow with the rings on it on his head.

"Daph looks nice "commented Fred as Daphne came down the aisle next carrying a bouquet of white roses wearing a sequined purple gown. The music changed as Velma came into view on her father's arm. She looked beautiful in her plain white wedding dress wearing no veil, and Shaggy couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her dad placed her hand in Shaggies giving him a look that said you better take care of my little girl as he kissed her cheek before going to sit down.

"Here we go "whispered Shaggy as the justice of the peace started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bring together Norville and Velma in holy matrimony "said the justice of the peace stopping when Shaggy glared at him for calling him Norville.

"They've written their own vows "he continued suddenly very interested with what was on his shoes. Shaggy said his vows first taking both her hands.

"Velma I've never been the smartest guy, in fact I'm almost stupid I never dreamed I'd get a woman as smart, a woman as brilliant as you to love me, but I did "said Shaggy grinning at her.

" I love you more then I love anything else, more than food, more than Scooby doo, and I promise to be a good husband, I promise to love you till I die, and even after that I promise to love you forever " said Shaggy finishing his vows, and kissing her deeply.

"Young man it's not time for that yet "whispered the justice of the peace. The two laughed along with everyone else who watched. Velma smiled as the justice of the peace nodded at her to begin her vows. Velma smiled at Shaggy as she began to speak.

"Shaggy I never dreamed of falling in love, but I do love you and I have since the day I met you, I can't imagine one day without you being right there beside me "cried Velma r tears sliding down her cheeks as she spoke.

" I never thought someone could love me, but then you fell in love with me, you made me feel beautiful for the first time ever, you loved me despite my faults I promise to do the same " cried Velma.

"I promise to never let you forget how special you are, to never let you forget how much I love you and to never stop loving you "cried Velma finishing her vows just as Shaggy pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Young man it's still not quite time for that "laughed the justice of the peace. They pulled apart again looking around at all the happy smiling faces around them. Next came the ring part, Shaggy took the ring from Scooby repeating after the justice of the peace as he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you "whispered Velma before taking the ring she had gotten for Shaggy and slipping it on his finger as she repeated after the justice of the peace. Finally the justice of the peace smiled as the moment they had been trying to get to came.

"Young man you can kiss her now I now pronounce you man and wife "said the justice of the peace.

"Finally" they whispered together as Shaggy dipped her, kissing Velma deep and heatedly on the lips.

"Ladies and gentleman I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Norville Shaggy Rogars and Velma Rogars "said the justice of the peace once again being glared at by Shaggy when he called him Norville.

At that moment they were flocked by people as their family and friends nearly ran them over.

"Welcome to our family "said Velma's parents to Shaggy hugging both the bride and the groom. Shaggies parents said the same hugging them both. Scooby licked and jumped all over the couple, and Fred and Daphne congratulated them.

"See it's not that hard "seethed Daphne at Fred as they walked away, they were fighting and everyone knew why, because Fred wouldn't marry her.

"I love you Velms "said Shaggy kissing Velma as they danced, swaying back and forth together.


End file.
